Welcome to The Jungle
by diauthie
Summary: Jongin menghukum Kyungsoo karena merasa dinomorduakan. EXO KaiSoo fanfiction. Oneshoot. WARNING! SMUT, NC, BDSM


**Title:**

**Welcome to The Jungle**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Length: ****Oneshoot**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING! SMUT, NC, BDSM, YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi demi menyesuaikan mata dengan gelap yang menyelubunginya kini. Di mana ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya seketika membulat.

"J-Jongin?"

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu hanya menyeringai tipis. "Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Jongin saat lelaki itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kau aman bersamaku." ujar Jongin yang membelaikan sebuah benda yang terasa dingin di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Le-Lepaskan aku Jongin! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan ini.

"Oh Kyungsoo-ku sayang, sayangnya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." ujar Jongin pelan sambil mengitari tubuh mangsanya itu. "Berteriaklah sekuat tenagamu. Hewan-hewan di hutan ini tidak akan mengerti ucapanmu."

_Apa? Hutan?_

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang rumah yang kubangun di tengah hutan, bukan? Well, welcome to the jungle."

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Bagaimanapun, ia harus lolos dari jeratan lelaki ini. Kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak, berusaha memunculkan kekuatan dalam dirinya.

"Oh, kau sedang mencoba menggunakan kekuatanmu itu, ya?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat seperti orang bodoh.

"Diam kau!"

Jongin tertawa keras. "Ah, Kyungsoo-ku memang keras kepala. Sayangnya, tadi aku menyuntikkan ini pada tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Jongin yang menyadari kebingungan di wajah Kyungsoo itu pun kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu kan dulu Sehun pernah kehilangan kekuatannya selama beberapa hari?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil, merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan mematikan milik Jongin.

"Itu karena Suho menyuntikkan cairan ini pada tubuhnya. Uji coba itu berhasil untuk membuktikan bahwa..."

"Bajingan!"

Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar berteriak lantang pada Jongin.

"Kau menyebut kekasihmu ini apa, hah?" tanya Jongin yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Bajingan! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" balas Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tak kalah lantang dari Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya kasar. Lalu, ia mengacungkan suatu benda yang sedari tadi digenggam tangan kirinya. Pisau lipat.

"Diam, atau mati?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin lari dengan kenyataan seperti ini. Hutan belantara, kekuatannya yang hilang, tubuhnya yang terikat, serta lelaki kalap (walaupun lelaki itu kekasihnya) yang kini mengancamnya dengan sebuah pisau.

"B-Baiklah."

"Jadi?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Aku akan diam."

"Good boy." ujar Jongin senang seraya memutar-mutar pisau lipat di tangannya. "Kau tentu tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini padamu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya." ujar Jongin yang sengaja meludah di depan Kyungsoo. "Kau merasa kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol merupakan hal yang wajar, begitu?"

Kyungsoo seperti disadarkan dengan perkataan Jongin. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu bersama Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin selalu terlihat sendirian.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Jongin sambil menjambak rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo.

"I-Iya."

"Lalu, apa hal itu wajar jika kau sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludah. "Ti-dak."

Jongin tertawa keras. Entah apa yang lucu. "Kalau begitu, kau pantas mendapatkan hukuman dariku. Benar?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Hukuman?

"Jawab aku!" seru Jongin sambil menampar pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"I-Iya, Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ah, satu lagi. Hari ini, kau harus memanggilku Master. Master Kai. Mengerti?"

"I-ya, Master Kai."

"Good boy." ujar Jongin dengan senyum kemenangan yang tersemat di wajahnya. "Hmm, aku akan memulainya dengan hal yang ringan."

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Teleportasi, pikirnya. Lalu, dalam sekejap mata Jongin telah kembali di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu

Jongin mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi cairan. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan kecil dan memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalamnya. Lalu, ia kembali menghilang.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin telah berdiri di samping tubuhnya sambil memegang lengan kiri atasnya dengan kencang.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Setelah itu, kita bersenang-senang."

Jongin menyuntikkan cairan bening itu ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Secara perlahan, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas hingga akhirnya kembali tertidur. Jongin kembali menyeringai melihat tubuh kekasihnya itu lunglai di kursinya.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo kembali mengerjapkan mata. Kali ini, ia terbangun di sebuah kamar tidur yang cukup mewah. Dindingnya dilapisi oleh wallpaper berwarna abu dengan corak berwarna perak. Seprai dengan warna abu yang lebih muda terasa sangat nyaman di punggungnya. Begitu pula dengan selimut putih yang kini menyelimuti bagian atas tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo seketika duduk dan mengerjap ketika sadar bahwa pakaiannya lenyap entah ke mana. Ditambah lagi setelah tangannya memegang sebuah collar dengan bahan kulit di lehernya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Jongin saat ini memakai pakaian lengkap sementara dirinya hanya memakai sebuah collar. "Ke mana pakaianku?"

Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Seorang budak tidak seharusnya memakai pakaian, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Budak?

"Kau, Do Kyungsoo, adalah budakku. Mengerti?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala mengingat ancaman yang sempat dilontarkan Jongin. "M-Mengerti."

"Ulangi kalimatku!"

"S-Saya, Do Kyungsoo, adalah b-budak dari Kim Jongin."

Ctas! Sebuah pecutan mendarat di punggung Kyungsoo. "Panggil aku Master Kai!"

"S-S-Sa..."

Ctas! Sebuah pecutan kembali mendarat di punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya meringis ketika merasakan punggungnya panas.

"Cepat, budak!"

"S-Saya, Do Kyungsoo, adalah budak dari Master Kai."

Jongin menyeringai senang. "Nah, sebagai hadiah, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Jongin mengambil sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan berwarna oranye dari laci nakas di samping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo merengut takut ketika Jongin mulai bergerak mendekatinya untuk kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Suntikkan sendiri cairan ini ke tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "I-Ini apa?"

"Akan kujawab setelah kau melakukannya. Kau tidak akan mati, percayalah."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Bagaimanapun, Jongin kekasihnya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya mati. "Baiklah."

Tangan kanannya mengambil suntikan itu dari tangan Jongin. Bibir Jongin membentuk senyuman licik melihat Kyungsoo mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu melalui lipatan dalam sikunya.

"Percayalah, kau akan menyukai ini."

Jongin bangkit dari samping Kyungsoo. Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kaca besar di sudut ruangan. Lalu, ia duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih dengan nyaman.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Nafasnya menjadi lebih pendek. Yang paling mengganggunya adalah sesuatu di selangkangannya tiba-tiba saja menegang. Cairan tadi pasti obat perangsang, pikirnya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan cairan apa yang kau suntikkan?" Jongin berujar sambil menyilangkan kaki.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku memberimu dosis yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Aku baik, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Selain kesal, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sesuatu di selangkangannya butuh dipuaskan.

"Merangkaklah padaku jika kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu." ujar Jongin seraya tertawa puas melihat Kyungsoo tersiksa oleh birahinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menahan diri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memukul-mukul kasur empuk milik Jongin itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia meremas keras selimut atau sprei. Satu menit, dua menit... Hingga akhirnya pada awal menit ketiga Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyerah.

Kyungsoo merangkak menuju Jongin yang tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan menghadap jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan indah akan hutan yang masih hijau. Setibanya di hadapan Jongin, Kyungsoo duduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"A-Aku..."

Jongin menyeringai. "Ada apa?"

"Ng... Itu... Aku..."

Jongin ingin lebih menjahili Kyungsoo dengan bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menjauhi lelaki yang sedang bersimpuh di bawahnya itu.

"Lakukanlah sesuatu, Master Kai!"

Jongin tersenyum senang, lalu berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Sesuatu seperti apa?"

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya panas ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin sengaja ingin ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Se-Seperti..."

"Seperti ini?"

Jongin memperlihatkan sebuah halaman buku yang menampilkan sepasang pria yang sedang melakukan hubungan badan. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah.

"I-Iya, Jo-eh, Master."

Jongin terkekeh. "Then beg for me."

Kyungsoo segera menggenggam betis kiri Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mohon, Master. Lakukan sesuatu."

Begitulah seterusnya hingga satu menit sudah Kyungsoo memohon-mohon pada Jongin.

"Well, okay..." Jongin menendang pelan kaki kirinya untuk melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo. "Aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang spesial."

Kyungsoo penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Jongin yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di deretan lemarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin mendekatinya dengan sebuah rantai besi. Ia memasang rantai tersebut pada collar yang terpasang di leher Kyungsoo.

"You are my pet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Jongin menarik rantai besi itu dengan tangannya. "Naik ke kasur."

Kyungsoo segera menuruti perintah Jongin untuk menaiki tempat tidur milik Jongin.

"Menungging!"

Kyungsoo lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk menungging dengan kepala yang menghadap ke kepala tempat tidur. Jongin berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mengunci ujung rantai yang tergantung di leher Kyungsoo pada kepala tempat tidur yang terbuat dari logam. Dengan begitu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Jongin memborgol tangan Kyungsoo pada tiang yang sama.

Jongin lalu menarik sebuah kotak besar dari kolong tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin. Kembali menyiksanya? Atau dengan berbaik hati akan memuaskannya?

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jari-jari Jongin yang terasa hangat di lubangnya. Jari itu terasa licin. Pelumas, pikirnya.

Semakin lama, Kyungsoo semakin tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya. Pantatnya pun sesekali ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengulum senyum melihat Kyungsoo tersiksa oleh kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Le-bih... Ah..."

Jongin tiba-tiba melepaskan jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo mendesah keras sebagai bentuk protes.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo dalam sekali coba. Kyungsoo menjerit, entah karena sakit atau nikmat. Tak cukup dengan itu, Jongin lalu memasang cock ring pada pangkal penis Kyungsoo.

"Jangan! Lepaskan cincin itu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya yang terikat.

Jongin hanya tertawa meremehkan. "Seorang budak tidak dapat memerintah tuannya."

Kyungsoo membuang nafas dengan keras. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, berharap kekejaman tuannya itu tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-Ah..."

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah merasakan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya bergerak-gerak dalam kecepatan pelan. Jongin yang melihat budaknya senang itu malah sengaja menambah kecepatannya menjadi maksimal.

"A-Ah... Shit."

Kyungsoo mengumpat ketika Jongin sengaja menaikkan kecepatan benda itu untuk menyiksanya. Ia semakin mendesah kencang merasakan kenikmatan yang datang secara tiba-tiba di lubangnya.

"Menyenangkan, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya."

Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu pun panik setengah mati.

"Master Kai! Master Kai!"

-ooo-

Kyungsoo baru saja mengalami orgasme keringnya yang ketiga ketika Jongin kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin karena lelah dan sibuk menahan kenikmatan yang kembali melandanya.

Ctas! Suara itu kembali terdengar dari pantat Kyungsoo yang terkena pecutan.

"Jawab aku, budak!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "I-Iya, suka, Master."

Jongin menyeringai senang. "Well, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau harus memberiku sesuatu. Benar begitu, kan?"

"I... Mmmh, iya." jawab Kyungsoo diselingi desahan.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia lalu melepaskan benda yang sedari tadi tertancap di lubang Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan seluruh bajunya di depan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sampai harus menelan ludah melihat tubuh indah milik Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin tubuh Chanyeol lebih indah dariku, hmm?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak, Master. Kau yang terbaik." jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Tentu saja aku yang terbaik." ujar Jongin sambil berjalan ke belakang Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya mengambil pecutan yang tergeletak di kasur.

Ctas! Ctas! Ctas! Suara pecutan tak henti-hentinya terdengar dalam ruangan itu. Begitu pun dengan rintihan minta ampun dari Kyungsoo.

"Ini hukuman karena kau lebih memilih lelaki itu daripada aku!" geram Jongin sambil terus mengayunkan pecutnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ah! A-Ampun Master! Maafkan aku!" rintih Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak berniat untuk menyakiti dirinya. Jongin hanya meluapkan emosinya yang selama ini ia pendam sendiri. Harusnya ia sadar lebih awal bahwa Jongin adalah tipe pencemburu akut.

Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa Jongin punya dua kepribadian berbeda. Jongin memiliki nama panggilan lain, yaitu Kai. Saat ia menyebut dirinya Jongin, ia akan menjadi orang yang lemah lembut dan sopan. Saat ia menyebut dirinya Kai, ia akan menjadi orang yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Seperti saat ini, menyiksa Kyungsoo selama lima menit tanpa jeda.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya merintih pelan karena tenaganya habis. Jongin yang mulai bosan itu kemudian melempar pecutnya ke sembarang arah dan langsung menaiki kasur. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya menghadap lubang Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia memasukkan ujungnya dan mendiamkannya sejenak.

"Kau ingin ini, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo merintih frustrasi. "Iya, Master."

"How much do you want me inside you?"

"I want you so bad, Master. Make me scream like there's no tomorrow." jawab Kyungsoo yang kian frustrasi dengan nafsunya yang masih saja membludak.

Jongin menyeringai senang. "Okay, I will."

Lalu, secara perlahan kejantanan Jongin mulai memasuki lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan ketika proses penyatuan itu berlangsung. Keduanya mendesah lega ketika mereka sudah sepenuhnya bersatu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Jangan cintai orang lain selain aku." bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah." sahut Kyungsoo seraya menampilkan senyum yang tampak sangat indah di mata Jongin.

Lalu, keduanya saling berciuman untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Ciuman itu baru berakhir ketika Kyungsoo merasa Jongin mulai menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Aku akan membuatmu lemas hingga kau tak sanggup lagi berjalan esok pagi."

Kyungsoo tidak sempat mencerna pernyataan Jongin karena lelaki itu malah langsung menggerakkan kejantannya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"A-Ahhh... Yes, faster..."

"You are... Ugh, mine, Kyungsoo. Just mine."

"Mmmh..."

Keduanya mendesah sambil sesekali berteriak merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuh keduanya. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama berkeringat. Rintihan putus asa tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut mereka.

"A-Aku... Aku akan sampai." rintih Kyungsoo dua puluh menit kemudian.

"Mmmh, tunggu aku, Kyungsoo." sahut Jongin dengan mata terpejam.

Lalu, Jongin mempercepat gerakannya sambil berusaha melepaskan cock ring yang masih terpasang di kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku... Ahhh!" teriak Kyungsoo ketika momen pelepasannya itu tiba.

Dua detik kemudian, Jongin menyusul dengan menumpahkan cairannya di lubang Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Terima kasih." lirih Kyungsoo. "Maaf telah mengotori tempat tidurmu."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau akan menempati ruangan ini lebih lama lagi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Sebelum mulutnya sempat mengeluarkan suara, Jongin melepaskan collar dan rantai dari leher Kyungsoo. Tetapi, alih-alih membebaskannya, Jongin malah semakin mengekangnya dengan memposisikan tubuhnya telentang dengan kaki dan tangan terikat di ujung-ujung tempat tidur.

"Kau masih ingat fantasi kita, kan?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika otaknya mengingat hal apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Jongin telah berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Di hadapannya kini terdapat sepuluh laki-laki lain selain Jongin. Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Sehun, Luhan, Tao, Yixing, Wufan, Minseok, Baekhyun, dan... Chanyeol.

"Ready to have a twelve-some with us?" ujar Jongin sambil menyeringai licik.

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara rintihan dan teriakan yang dapat membangkitkan birahi siapapun. Namun, Kyungsoo hanya memikirkan satu hal di otaknya.

Setelah ini berakhir, Jongin akan memiliki satu alasan lain untuk menghukumnya.

**-END-**


End file.
